Jasper's mistake
by twilightstorm109
Summary: When Jasper loses control with an unexpected visitor all kinds of trouble breaks lose. Will the Cullen clan be able to survive the obstacles that they will face thanks to their new addition?
1. Moving

**Chapter 1: moving**

I had just woken up when I realised today was the day I was moving to forks which is where my cousin, Isabella Cullen, and my uncle, Charlie Swan, live. I pulled on my favorite pale green sweater and old faded jeans then rushed down the stairs, I reached out to grab my suitcase to realise mother had packed it into the car with all of her baggage.I jumped into the car and my father handed me my breakfast from the front seat.

"Thanks, Dad," I chimed "has Bella texted you yet about the dinner arrangements?" - I was going to play catch up at the weekend over at Bella's new house and hopefully I would meet her new husband, Edward.

"She has. You and Bella will be meeting in the restaurant tomorrow at 12:00. Is that okay Bess?"

"Yeah that's fine dad," I was really looking forward to it "let's get going!" The engine roared to life and our black Nissan duke set off on the 25 hour drive with my parents taking turns behind the wheel.

I must've fallen asleep along the was because I woke to the sound if the wet tyres screeching against the tarmac. Everything else was a blur. I saw a large dark animal run in front of our car then I noticed the tree heading straight towards the windshield.


	2. New Begginings

**Chapter 2: New beginings**

I woke to the sound of a constant bleeping and just blurred white in front of my eyes. Then I peered down at my arms and realised that I was in a hospital. I could hear the nurses rushing around, catering for all the patients needs. I could smell the antibacterial cleaning fluid. As my vision came back into focus I saw, Sat on the visitor's chair, was a doctor. Not just your average doctor. This doctor had an inhumanly beauty. He was sat with a blue file resting in his chalk white hands. His amber eyes glanced up at me when a yawn escaped my lips.

"I see you're awake again Miss Elizabeth." His voice was smoother than the smoothest of pebbles.

"Just call me Bess, please." I said back stunned by his friendly,warm tone."So why am I in here? What happened? Where are my parents?"

"I shall answer your questions in the order asked. You are here because you were knocked unconscious during a car accident, an animal ran out in front of your car and the car swerved into a nearby tree and your parents are-" he hesitated "they didn't make it." The tears broke lose from whatever was holing them back before.

"No, it can't be true. Please tell me it's not true!" I yelled so loud that anyone in the adjacent corridors must've thought I was a mental patient. I looked up at his Amber eyes through the tears that clouded my vision. They were very truthful. "No." I whispered. I didn't believe it. I didn't know what would happen to me now.

" You will be living with your uncle, as you are under 18, until someone volenteers to look after you for a couple of years." He said it as though he knew what I was going to say. Did my facial expression make it so obvious? " You will be discharged tomorrow morning as you have no physical or, visibly, mental injuries." He advised me to get some rest as he left and that is exactly what I did.

I woke from my dreamless sleep to see Charlie sat on the visitors chair that the beautiful doctor Sat in the night before.

"Hey!" He said in a bit of a sad tone.

"Hi," I scrutinized his expression. It was sad and lonely and was a perfect illustration of how I felt "are we ready to go?" I asked him trying to sound as concerned as I actually was. Wordless he stood and held his hand out to help me up. I felt sorry for him, he had just lost his brother that he hadn't seen for 16 years. Then, I pulled myself up using his sturdy arm for a grip. I was wobbly standing up and wondered how long was I out? We walked to the squad car in silence then he made the first attempt of conversation,

" You've grown since I last saw you!" Duh! I was a only baby back then. The last time I'd seen him was the day I was born. He had never been able to come to Phoenix or for us to come up here. Until now. We passed an old looking building that Charlie told me was where I would be going to school. Eventually, we arrived at his house. The one bathroomed, two story house that Bella warned me about in our emails. I was going to be sleeping in Bella's room for the time being. Charlie had already unpacked all my cases and explained to me where everything was.

Time passed quickly and soon enough it was night. I said _sleep well _to Charlie and went to bed...


	3. Fitting in

**Chapter 3:Fitting in**

I was sat in the back of Charlie's squad car staring out the window. Everyone that saw me probably noticed the dark circles under my eyes caused by the sleepless nights after my parent's unfortunate death. But now the weekend was over and I had to have my first day at my new school. As the old building slowly came into view I tensed up knowing I would be showered by questions from inquisitive classmates inbetween each and every class with absolutely no time on my own to dwell upon my recent loss.

"C'mon, you're gonna have to face civilization today so at least do it without a fuss." Charlie mumbled. I just stared at the door watching it open and close simultaneously to let groups of students in and out. "Bess. Look, I know it's hard and you don't feel like you can face people yet but at least don't make me have to drag you out of the car kickin' and screamin' so just get in there and try to have fun." I scoffed, opened the car door and jumped straight into the puddle waiting for me.

"happy?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me in his '_really, is that how you're going to be?' _look before slowly driving away whislt watching me as if making sure I didn't run. Then I trudged towards the doors ready to 'try' to have 'fun'.

At lunch I sat with few friends, Imogen Harris, Michael Long, John Moore and Charlene Powell. Luckily I hadn't been bombarded by inquisitive teens. Yet. I slowly nibbled on my tofu distracted by the unusual sway of a single tree apart from the cluster of birch and oak. It was not entirely alone but was set apart from the rest and was not in sync with them either, much like me.

"Bess?" Imogen's voice brought my mind back from the world of daydreams where it had been peacefully hand in hand with my sub continuous. I gave her indication that I didn't hear the question by tilting my head and raising an eyebrow. "Well, how do you like it here in Forks?" she repeated.

"Ah, yeah, it's alright. Good."

"And is there a lucky guy back in Phoenix?"

"No, no, no! Defiantly not! I'm not really into guys yet. I just don't fancy a relationship." I hastily retorted. '_I do not want to be set up anytime soon'_ I casually thought to myself. Then the bell rang signaling us to head to our last class. I had truly been saved by the bell.

I headed in the direction of 'home' straight away to avoid any awkward conversations. I passed a strange, inhumanly beautiful man with many strange scars covering his arms. As my arm brushed past his I felt a strikingly cold feeling jolt up my arm and I shivered. I walked about 5 paces forward when the wind blew stronger. He turned around to face me so fast it wad a blur. He stalked over to where I stood paralysed with fear. He grabbed my wrist then started pulling me toward the forest at the edge of town. I struggled but his hand was so strong I couldn't move my own at all. By the time I had blinked we were already deep into the forest moving so fast I couldn't even make out the large oaks that you could usually never miss. 'How is he running so fast' I wondered to myself amused by the swiftness of the trees passing by, thinking it wad all a dream. He must have reached his destination as we suddenly stopped still. I felt a sharp pain in my back slow to realise he was pinning me by the shoulders to a maple tree. He took a deep breath and sniffed my neck. I felt a sharp pain like 32 tiny diamond daggers ware slicing into my neck. The light was fading. Dimming. My eyes were pleading, begging, hoping. He looked up for a moment and his eyes caught mine. Red liquid dripping down his chin and deep down I knew that the liquid was my blood.

He could've finished me off there and then but he lifted me in his arms, like a mother holds her baby, pulling me in tight against his chest as he sprinted through the ever darkening forest.


	4. Reactions

**Chapter 4: Reactions**

_Bess POV_

My neck felt like it was burning but I could still feel the cold, crimson blood gushing from the wound. I wanted to scream out in agony but my voice was lost in the darkness slowly encasing my thoughts. Then everything went dark.

_Jasper POV _

I pulled her closer to my chest. How could I have been so stupid? But her blood smelled so nice I couldn't stop myself. I had to get back to the house and hide her in my room. The others would go insane if they found out I lost it. I would've done what Edward did and suck out the venom but she had lost too much blood for option.

I was running faster then than I ever had before. Her emotions were driving me up the wall. She felt angry, sad, guilty, confused, scared and, relieved? Why did she feel relieved? I had just, practically, sucked the life out of her! SHE SHOULDN'T FEEL RELIEVED!

When I reached the door I crashed through it and ran straight up the stairs to my room. I lay her down gently on the floor and rushed to get Carlisle's doctor's kit. I had no idea Edward was in the house until I felt his suspicion. He would read my mind any second now and come up here shouting his head of about my self control.

"JASPER!" I knew it. I heard the girl's labored breathing and ignored Edward's anger. I brushed the dark waves of hair from her face and stared at her face. If I hadn't of smelled her scent I might've mistaken her for a vampire. She had a perfectly beautiful face. She was very pale and had dark circles under her eyes. I immediately came back to my senses and grabbed an antiseptic wipe to clean the wound.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly into her ear. Then I felt Edward's hand grip my shoulder. "Edward, please help me!"

"Have you tried sucking out the venom?"

_'she's lost too much blood for_ that' I mentally protested.

"I'll call Carlisle and see what he suggests."

"NO!" I snapped. Carlisle could not know about this. "Just get a cold compress."

_Edward POV _

I felt so bad seeing an innocent girl in that way. I rushed to get a cold compress and placed it gently on her wound. It would take a few days for her to turn so there was no doubt that the others found out but we could at least try to keep Carlisle and Esme out of the house. Today, Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was visiting the Denali clan. She would be back soon. It was up to me to stall her.

"Jasper?" I whispered "I go and distract Esme. If she finds out shell undoubtedly tell Carlisle," I excused myself and started to dial Esme's number.

_I'm sorry about such a short chapter but I didn't want to give too much away. There is a poll on my profile about the next chapter. It will be open for a few days so please vote._


	5. Alice

**Chapter 5: Alice.**

_Edward POV_

"Esme! I need you to, erm, It's about time for you to go and hunt so take your time and don't worry about us we'll be safe!"-I was really struggling to distract Esme from coming home-"Don't worry about Carlisle he'll phone you once he's home from the hospital. See you later!" I hung up.

_What was that!_ Jasper's thoughts were mocking me. "Really, _Jaz"-_I knew he hated us calling him that-"is that how you're going to be?" I called out as I trudged up the stairs. "It was all I could think of," I whined like a little kid just to get on his nerves. He gave me an annoyed glance before turning back to the young girl who was drifting in and out of a painful consciousness in front of us.

Neither of us had thought about Alice finding out until we heard her barge through the, already, shattered door."JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW," her angered shrill voice resonated through the wall.

"Take care of her, I'll be right back." Jasper, for once, sounded scared as he shuffled as slow as he could down to where Alice was waiting. Then, I tuned out their conversation and turned all my attention to the girl. Her eyes fluttered open and she started screaming in pain as the venom spread throughout her body. Her breathing was shallow and she was sweating buckets but there was nothing I could do. I had to just watch her suffer.

_Jasper POV_

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE! YOH GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" sure Alice was cute but she could be scary and now was one of those times. I told Edward to take care of the girl then shuffled as close to human pace as I could just to stall for time. Unfortunately, she was stood waiting, arms crossed, at the bottom of the staircase. "What we're you thinking?" Her anger was drowning my emotions so I sent a wave of calm her way. "Don't you give me that, Mr Whitlock!" I hung my head and told her all about the temptation and the girl. She agreed to keep it a secret from the others and to help us distract Carlisle and Esme.

When we were back in my library with the girl, Alice rushed over to help by running around getting all the things we needed. Considering Edward had 2 medical degrees and I had the most experience with newborns we were both always needed next to her but Alice could do all the rushing around.

_Bess POV _

I wonder who she is or even if she will remember...She has pretty eyes...what will we...will she...

I was hearing snippets of conversations between my painfilled screaming and unconsciousness. When I opened my eyes once more I saw the boy from the woods, a bronzed haired boy who had golden eyes and pale white skin and a small dark haired girl also with golden eyes and pale skin. I let out another ear splitting scream as the fire spread throughout my body. Then I blacked out again.


End file.
